National Caribbean Alliance (N.C.A )
PAGE OWNED BY NATIONAL CARIBBEAN ALLIANCE - Usman The National Caribbean alliance or NCA for short is a new organization that links guilds together to make a powerful alliance to help support and grow the future economy if you want to be part of this alliance then put your guild name under and you Guild masters name. The Alliance will hopefully join many guilds together in order to support and expand it mighty empire. Another thing that is important is organization, to help with this new ranks will be given to anybody in the guilds alliance. NOTE TO GMS IF YOU SEE YOUR GUILDS NAME UP HERE AND YOU DID NOT PUT IT UP YOUR GUILD MEMBERS MAY HAVE IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS LEAVE A MESSAGE ON MY TALK PAGE OR AT THE CHAT AT THE BOTTOM. Guilds that are in the alliance - (add your own guild here if you want to join.) Anybody and any guild can be in it. ( Add your guild if you wish it to be a part of the alliance). Legendary Co. Elites 'Guild (abolished new guild made which may join).' Soldiers Of Honour - Admiral Qwas - GM. The PVP Clan - Duchess Of Anemois - GM. The New Brethren Court - Captain Jim Logan - GM - Alliance Security Secretary & Lord Chancellor. Shadow Snatchers - Scabior - GM. DESTINY - Captain O' Bones - GM - Alliance Growth Secretary. L I G H T N I N G - Charles Swordeagle - GM: President of the National Caribbean Alliance. Spartan Savvy jr - Charles Wildhazzard - GM. TreasureHunter Inc- Richard Goldvane. - Gm - Prime Minister of the National Caribbean Alliance. The Trading Co -GM - Matt. Swordmaster's Co - Pablo Swordmaster - GM - Secretary of state for communcations. CIG - Curycoo - Gm (im going to represent a group of guilds) ''' '''United Pirate Army- Jack Swordmenace, GM War & Defense Secretary. Co.Mercenarys Mizzta Little Jumper - GM. Pirate Guild 769273 - Benjamin Macmorgan - GM. Skull Marines - Captain X Skull - GM Army & Naval Growth Secretary. Suggestions for the N.C.A NEXT SET OF RANKS AVALIABLE These are some ideas so far, if we get people for the jobs then i will add more ranks, let me know your ideas towards this. News The new page to update you on new events and actitivties taking place in the alliance,( latest at top). *LEON HAS RETURNED WITH NEW PERSON NAMED FOUR FINGER FRANK LV 15 COMMANDS SMALL ALLIANCE OF GUILDS. Four Finger Frank is John Macbatten! not Captain Leon *leon banned removed from lord president post. *new logo decorates page and makes more guilds join. *when the alliance have 15 or 20 guilds i will change the logo as a new fresh start *Ranks are almost taken up when they are full new ranks will be given and anybody can take what is avaliable just remember to cross out the ranks and leave your name next to it! *Parliament is set up and the leaders can post their views and also give suggestions. *Speak out! dont be afraid about what you say let it out! *PABLO SWORDMASTER, THE REAL CHARACTER IS BACK! BREAKING High rank jobs are now gone new set of slight lower ranks now avaliable. Wars ( anything about wars going on between guilds ) Anything about wars going on between your guilds please post them here: Macmorgan making new guild might be political threat! Temporary Holiday Cease-Fire between Pirate Alliance (Brethren Courts + Francis Brigade + other pirate guilds) and EITC (Captain Leon, etc.). Dates currently unknown Samuel Redbeard might make a civil war between the EITC because he thinks he owns the EITC ~ Jack Swordmenace, Secretary of War and Defense Captain leon has been banned removed from his post as Lord Presdent. Discussions of war Leon is back with a small amount of guilds under his command should we go to war with him and wipe his remaining army out if you think yes then say AYE if not say NAY leave you name and guild next to your vote below if you have a rank then also say so *'Usman - NO GUILD - Founder of N.C.A - AYE.' *'King John Breasly - King of England - NAY.' TERMINATED DUE TO BAN OF LEADER. INQUIRY FOR EITC FORCES LEAD BY LEON SOON COMING. Ranks and leaders The ranks and leaders are below: Founder of N.C.A - Usman. President of the National Caribbean Alliance - Charles Swordeagle. Vice President of the National Caribbean Alliance - Captain John Fatbeard. Prime Minister of the National Caribbean Alliance- Richard Goldvane. Chancellor of the Exchequer - William. War & Defense Secretary - Jack Swordmenace Alliance Growth Secretary - Captain O' Bones. Head of alliance advertisment - NOBODY YET. Alliance Security Secretary & Lord Chancellor of alliance - Captain Jim Logan Communications Secretary - Pablo Swordmaster Other ranks will come soon when the others have been filed with somebody. 'Representitives of islands in the caribbean' Reps of islands in the caribbean will be in charge of that place in the caribbean you will be MP's ( member of Parliament) however you will be shown as governor leave your name next to the island if you want to be the rep for that place. Governor of Kingshead '- Usman' Governor of Ravens Cove - Captain Jim Logan Governor of Port Royal -''' 'Governor of Tortuga -' 'Governor of Padres Del Fuego -' 'Governor of Cuba -' 'Governor of the Spanish teretories of the caribbean -' 'Governor of the French teretories of the caribbean -' RANKS WILL BE UPDATES WHEN THE REST ARE FILLED '''Govermental Page ( to do with the President, vice, prime minister and chancellor). The Government has had many talks with each other and has decided that anybody can put their own guilds forward however if your guildmaster does not like the idea of this you must remove your name from the list that is above this article. If you would like a representitive role for different countries leave your thoughts below in the chat The Alliance Record Our record for the time being is 30. Userboxes Here are some other userboxes that can be used for your ranks and positions in the alliance *Secretary of state ( only use it if you are a secretary of state in the alliance (mp stands for member of parliament) - * War & Defense for Jack Swordmeance only. A Userbox kindly created by Matthew Darkskull - Category:Governments Category:POTCO